


Art for DesireeArmfeldt

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for DesireeArmfeldt's podfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for DesireeArmfeldt

Link to the podfic of Resonant's fic A Modest Proposal

Link to the podfic of Resonant's fic Tilt

  


Link to the podfic of Resonant's fic Loving North


End file.
